


[playlist] thinkin’ on you: songs for jane x joanie (a deadwood fanmix)

by ohvienna



Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [2]
Category: Deadwood
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: maybe say…you been thinking of her, hoping…if ever she thought of you, her thinking would be friendly, too.
Relationships: Jane Cannary/Joanie Stubbs
Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813570
Kudos: 2





	[playlist] thinkin’ on you: songs for jane x joanie (a deadwood fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

> songs for calamity jane and her darling.

_side a (the series):_  
01\. honey, make me healthy - flannel graph  
02\. come on up to the house - joseph  
03\. good enough - molly tuttle  
04\. brave face - beth rowley  
05\. the lookout - laura veirs  
06\. tomorrow - miner  
  
_side b (the movie):_  
07\. thinkin’ on you - rachel baiman  
08\. porch light - aoife o'donovan  
09\. wagon wheel - chris pureka  
10\. call my name - i’m with her  
11\. right down the line - lucius  
12\. my silver lining - first aid kit

{[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5Moi8k46f3qRwOlk5BALcs?si=EPD2ekERSjWlJGQsmMxD6A)} [{tumblr post}](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/616869397428142080/thinkin-on-you-songs-for-jane-x-joanie-a)


End file.
